1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer enclosure with a cover mountable thereon and removable therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
A frequently used computer enclosure includes a chassis and a cover mounted to the chassis. The chassis includes a pair of parallel side panels, each defining a plurality of slots defined therein. The cover forms a plurality of hooks on opposite edges corresponding to the slots of the side panels. In assembly, the hooks of the cover are received in the slots of the side panels, and some fasteners, such as screws, engage mounting holes defined in the chassis and the cover. Thus, the cover is mounted to the chassis. However, it is complicated to mount or remove the cover.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure with a cover conveniently mounted thereon and removed therefrom.